The document WO 2010/118 853 discloses a method wherein a solid material is placed in a liquid ammonia bath, the bath being stirred and maintained under gas pressure of between 4 and 10 bar. The ammonia absorption by the solid material is an exothermic reaction. Furthermore, it is known that increasing the temperature of the storage material contributes to limiting the reaction of ammonia absorption by the storage material. In order to limit or prevent the rise in temperature, the bath is supplied with an excess of liquid ammonia which evaporates under the effect of heat released from the absorption reaction. The gaseous ammonia is removed and recycled. According to a variant, the excess of liquid ammonia is replaced by another known refrigerant.
Such a method is effective, however its implementation requires technically complex equipment. Moreover its production capacity is limited.
Within this context, the invention is aimed at providing a method of saturation, the implementation of which requires simpler equipment and which makes it possible to continuously produce and thus to achieve higher production capacities.